


Birthday Sex (JeanMarco Lemon Smut)

by ScreamingWithArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Marco Bott, Gay Sex, Italian God, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingWithArmin/pseuds/ScreamingWithArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much Sex<br/>Such Gay<br/>Wow JeanMarco<br/>Horse face x Freckled Jesus<br/>Plz Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex (JeanMarco Lemon Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, This is the sex scene thing that takes place in Chapter Four of Rule Number One: Geeks don't hand with Jocks on wattpad. This was rather rushed as my internet has been completely horrid and my computer has been b*tchy lately. I hope you enjoy the Smut/Lemon/Porn none the less.  
> No h8, This is MalexMale, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Marco and I suddenly made eye contact, moving our attention from the laptop screen. I pushed down the lid of the laptop and pushed it off Marco's lap, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him roughly. My hands found their way underneath his shirt, caressing his well built chest and abs. With a swift arm movement, the shirt was gone and thrown to a corner of the room. His hand found its way to the back of my head, forcefully pulling me down into a passionate kiss. His warm, wet tongue darted into my mouth. I noted the taste of pizza and pasta that was basically stained in his mouth.

 

The kiss was sloppy and involved a lot of tongue than I was ... Used to, but I definitely enjoyed the kiss none the less. His tongue rubbed against mine seductively, sending light tremors of pleasure down my back. As we broke our kiss, I took the chance to go for the collarbone that I had noted earlier that day. I slowly travelled my way down to Marco's neck, slowly kissing and nibbling up and down and centering my attention on his collarbone. I left trails of red marks on his tanned neck, marking him as mine. I sense of dominance came over me, and Marco was quite happy to oblige. I continued down his perfectly sun-kissed body towards his nipples.

 

My hot tongue darted out to flick at the hardening nubs. I traced around the nipple with my tongue, and ever so often I would nibble and suck on the nipple. Soft moans left Marcos soft pink lips as I licked and sucked on his right light pink bud while abusing the other with my left hand.

"Mhnn~ Don't be such a tease Jean!" Marco whined seductively. I could hear his heavy breathing from above. I knew that the foreplay couldn't last much longer than this, so I continued moving down to the tent in his skinny jeans. With cold hands, I popped the button of the tight, maroon skinny jeans and slowly inched them down his perfect thighs. The tent sprung up even further underneath the red underwear which were outlined in black. I played with the band of his underwear and traced small, light circles around the tip of the clothed erection with the tip of the back of my my nail. Soft moans fell from Marco's soft lips as I teased him softly.

 

With my fingers hooked around the band, I pulled down his toned thighs. My hand sloppily gripped around the base of his dick and started to slowly pump the rock hard length. My mouth found its way to his tip, my tongue going out to lick at it, circling around the tip.

"A-hh~ Jeaah~" Marco moaned. I glanced up at his face, his dark brown eyes glazed over with lust, and his cheeks covered in a crimson blush. Drool started to bead up and threaten to fall from his lips. I smirked and took his cock into my mouth until the tip his the back of my throat, and then slid back up slowly and back down. For the rest of his length, I wrapped my hand around it and started to slowly pump it, accidentally hitting my nose with my hand.

"Jeahh..nnn mhnn, I'm g-gon-n-" Marco moaned helplessly. I came to a stop, pulling my mouth and hands off of him. His vulnerable, well-built, tanned, body laid put in front of me. His chest heaved up and down. Marco was a complete panting mess. I reached my hand up and stuck three of my fingers into his mouth. His hot tongue swirled around the digits, sucking lightly on them. As soon as I thought that my fingers were lubricated enough, I withdrew them from his mouth with an audible POP.

 

I pulled them down to his twitching hole, sticking merely my index finger into it to the first knuckle. I felt as the ring of muscle clenched down onto my finger as I slowly slid it into the  **Italian god.** I listened carefully, as Marcos breathing got heavier until I pushed the second finger into him. A gasp left his lips, echoed with a whisper of "It hurts!" I continued, knowing the feeling would get better. His muscles started to relax around my two fingers. I was quick to add another and stretch his tight hole out. His pained breathing turned into moans and lust filled pants quickly. 

**Marco's POV**

"Are you ready?" Jean's husky voice asked. His gold eyes shone in the dark light, covered in lust. I turned over onto all fours and pushed back eagerly on his fingers. His chuckling shook my whole frame.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” He whispered into my ear. His damp, warm breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine. He withdrew his fingers from my tight hole before lining something much bigger to the rim of my greedy hole. He slowly started to push the tip of his dick into me. My elbows gave way, pushing my face closer towards the mattress. His soft fingertips pressed into my hipbones to keep me steady. He continued to slowly and gently feed my hole his length. Tears dared to fall from my eyes as he pulled back slowly. The pain started to become more noticeable as he started to slide out of my tight ring of muscle.

 

The pain started to slowly subside, and my lips started to tremor into a soft moan. My body was starting to get bored of the turtle pace Jean was slowly thrusting to, making sure he was not to hurt me in any way.

“Faster J-Jeahh!~” Almost instantly as I started to speak, Jean started to ram his huge dick into my hole alot quicker and harder than I had expected him to go. I felt Jean's hands move to my shoulders and he quickly rolled me over. He hooked his hand under my knee and pulled it up towards my shoulder. The position was so perfect. I continuously moaned incoherently. My lower regions of my body felt so full and pleasured.

“Ahh~ Mahhrcoo” Jean started to moan as he thrusted in and out of my ass. I never wanted this feeling to ever end.

 

He started to rub over a bundle of nerves inside of me. It was that bundle of nerves that was about to push me straight over the edge.

“JeAHh~ There!” I screamed in pleasure as my back arched up towards the roof. I was dizzy from the feeling and my vision turned to a blinding white. Jean hit the same spot over and over, pushing me towards an unexpected release. Ribbons of bitter, sticky, white cum splattered between Jean and I's chest. My muscles tightened, pushing Jean over the edge also.

 

Jean slowly pulled out of my twitching hole and collapsed next to me. I listened to his heavy panting contrasting with mine. He pulled me towards his pale body in a hug. Our tired, sweaty, sticky bodies lightly rubbed against each other as I settled in Jean's arms. Exhaustion overtook me like a heavy clouds before a thunderstorm.

“I love you Jean,” I murmured as I fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

((LIEK DIS IF U CRI EVRY TIEM))


End file.
